Ice play
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Gray loves being the sadistic submissive masochist ever since he was young. But after a request making Loke leave for two weeks, Grays arousal level seeks maintenance. Gray starts visiting clubs and bars and even guild members begging for a new person to touch him. But what happens when a certain flame boy comes across grays ordeals and decides to help? BDSM,rape scenario,Bondage
1. Act1: blindfolds and whips

He straddled gray down with hand cuffs at his wrist tugging on his skin tightly. He winced at the pain but couldn't let out a plea with the red ball gag strapped around his mouth making it pointless for him.

He arched his head against the headboard looking at how lewd his body was strapped at every corner with sweat dripping against his forehead. His cock twitched in anticipation looking around the room wondering what might be in store for him.

He looked to the side to see more , vibrators, lube, cock ring and a condom all set and prepared at the side.

Grays body anticipated with friction building up in his cock twitching like crazy with his breathing becoming husky. He wanted it. He'd been into bondage and foreplay ever since he was young with lyon. Lyon never touched him with such force so it was difficult to find pleasure. But ever since he met loke he made a deal that he stays in his house and pays the bills in return for his dirty sadistic masochism play at night.

His eyes alerted to the door with a tall broad man smirking feebly at him with long black horses whip dragging along the side. Gray gulped watching as he neared the bed starring at the popcile.

"Hello, gray.." Loke slurred.

Grays body shriveled. He could tell from that strong rich scent of brambury crush berries loke had been drinking again for another night of pure torture. Loke was at his higher state of 'sex level' when he drinks. But grays arousal never went down when he knew that. It would only make it stronger.

He hummed, sliding the whip up grays smooth pale legs slowly watching gray shrudder at the touch.

"Your such a bad boy you know that? ..." he neared grays separation line between his lower region and his torso as he circled it.

"You were so disobedient in the guild today. I wanted to slap you then and there..." he went further up caressing his stomach hovering over the belly button almost pushing air into it.

Grays eyes flickered at loke as he walked up closer to his nipples moving the whip around them.

"Tell me gray, did you do it on purpose? ..." He pounced the whip erotically over his other nipple feeling the hardness sprung in action.

Loke smirked leaning down towards gray making him shrudder.

"Did you miss me playing with your body? Did you miss me making an erotic bitch out of you? He asked.

Gray hummed a yes through the gag only comming out like a broken harmonica.

Loke smirked leaning back up. "I didn't ask you to hum I asked you to say it!" A strike went to grays left boob causing a red gash over his hardened nipple. He moaned heaving his chest up in the air. Loke slapped harder again and again against his chest only receiving moans and groans from gray huffing.

"Your such a bad whore gray...you've erected just by a few slaps? Heh." Loke startled at grays cock creating a massive bulge almost soaking in a bath of sticky pre cum.

"Fuck and you've even cummed already...you definitely need a punishment!" Loke whacked harder this time over grays bulge making him shriek in pleasure. He hit again and again almost tearing through the laced boxers before moving away.

Loke crouched down against grays ear tugging on the skin barrier with his teeth. Gray moaned feeling the blood trickle out of his teeths grip. He grinned biting down once more before licking the co existing blood. "I need you to be a good boy ok?"

Gray nodded.

He slid his head over his ear placing rough kisses against his neck making towards his jawline.

"You have such a nice body gray..." he licked down his collar towards his shoulder. "But your needs to be told it's mine!" With that, a sudden chomp came to his neck sucking down deeply. Gray moaned as loke sucked harder almost sucking the life out of him.

He pulled off, showing a big purple mark that probably to his case was a hickey. He smiled to himself biting down more on the edge of his neck before pulling away.

He looked down at gray. "Gray why don't we play a game?" He asked simmering his eyes over to the the liquor bottle that was on the chair.

Gray gulped remembering how loke when he reached his full potential gave gray the most thrilling desire he ever needed in a Cumming situation.

He nodded eagerly.

Loke chuckled. "I knew you would agree...my ice cube."

Loke brought the liquor bottle to his mouth chugging it down immensely before pulling away . He walked over to the table picking up the blindfold scrunching it in his hands.

" I want to blindfold you gray. I wanna watch you squirm in pain fucking pleading for pleasure under me. Does that seem fair ice cube?" He asked.

Clenched his hands against the headboard nodding in anticipation. He wanted it so bad, his pants were already reacting the most.

Loke leaned down to his face placing the blindfold over grays head to his eyes. Gray became more anxious only hearing the small footstep of loke as he walked around the room. His body needed to be touched desperately. His body wasn't the same as your regular one. This one wanted to be hurt, toyed with, beaten with and intimidated with, all cause of a strange arousal he felt in magic class.

Gray tilted his head to the side feeling lokes magic power hovering his body as he took one of grays toys.

"This should do perfectly."

Loke walked to the edge of the bed where grays legs had been stretched far open seeing his puny asshole that was now bigger from being fucked with billions of times. Loke first gave a quick lick to the hole watching grays reaction. He prodded his tongue inside twisting and turning feeling all the curves and edges inside him. Gray moaned on the ballgag almost lubricating the bottom half that was deep in his mouth.

Loke pulled out with a small trail of cum mixed with silva trail connecting his tongue. "Gray you taste so sweet..." he said as he shoved three fingers in. Gray arched his back at the sudden pressure in his lower half with another finger being snuck in.

"You like me finger fucking you huh? You like me touching your seeping whole fucking it like it's a dick huh?" He questioned gray adding another finger only earning grunts and moans in response. He really wanted to jump out of these binds and kiss loke right then and there mixing with lokes intoxicated alcohol also feeling the burn in his throat.

"I asked you a question gray now answer me!" The whip took its tole hitting gray against his chest. Gray shrieked, louder than before with that same powerful sting he craved for.

"Do you like me fingering you ice cube?" He asked again this time gray gave a definite nod.

He smiled pulling out his fingers at the same time making gray gasp. He heard lokes mouth playing with something inside making cock twitching slurps and lips smashing noises.

"F..fuck." Gray murmured.

Gray gasped. His body was so violent lifting itself up at the sudden touch of a big vibrator pushing through his puny hole. It was so big yet immensely pleasurable. He panted feeling loke come up towards him leaning down to his face.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" He slurred licking lips. Gray nodded.

He unwrapped the strap for the ballgag behind his head as gray felt a huge relief from his mouth. They instantly clashed mouths together with silva dripping from the edge of their mouths almost tongue fucking the life out of him. They stayed like that for awhile touching and embracing one another with their mouths. Gray always enjoyed being with loke. He didn't care if he was being used for paying bills and doing missions for him. As long as he kept his side of the bargain in check he could expect a kinky thanks back every night.

'L..loke..." Gray called inbetween kisses almost having the audacity to release the binds and wrap his arms around him.

"Gray..." he whispered. A slithering grinn appeared as it twisted inside of him.

"Ahhh l-loke sama annn...I..its...ahhh!" Gray gritted his teeth feeling the vibrator moving inside of him at fast speed. His prostrate was being pounded with the string attach to the end giving that soft touch inside of him.

Grays moans became incoherent with jumbled up words of 'aahs' and 'loke samas'.

"Your such a nasty little whore you know that?" The voice whispered against gray as he shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Y-yes im so an..argh nasty. I mm...need to...ahh!" Gray was immobilized by his moans he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Loke smirked turning the remote control higher on the vibrator making him joly up. He clenched on the handcuffs moaning and growling with his eyes still closed.

Loke started to feel friction against his cock as well. Watching gray all tied up with being the submissive and screaming in agony and pleasure always gave him the thrill his adolescent member needed.

He crawled over to gray pulling his leg over onto the bed squatting over the flustered ice cube. He unbuckled his pants pulling them halfway down taking out his cock.

"Be a good bitch and help lubricate me." He writhed. Gray gulped as lokes cock suddenly plunged into his mouth almost making him gag more than the ball gag itself. His cock was bitter and sweet with hints of sweetness as he deep throated lokes erected cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh gray you nnm love this you dirty slut don't you." He grunted moving his hand around grays head pushing him down on his cock more further dripping sliva inbetween the gaps. Gray perched his eyes up looking at what would be loke although complete darkness, seeing lokes erotic state with flustered burnt cheeks with a hint of sadistic masochism inside. Gray hummed in response feeling his member twitched inside of his mouth as his pounced himself harder on his member.

"Agghhhh I told you to answer my question!" Loke snuck his hand under and tweak grays hardened nipples harshly. He moaned on his dick as he felt the vibrator hit his sweet spot once again almost breaking pass the barrier.

Loke panted caressing one hand over Grays head before grabbing a handful of his hair forcefully shoving it down more into his mouth reaching his climax.

"I-im gonna cum soon baby. Do you want me to cum inside your wet mouth?" He smiled slightly watching as gray nodded hitting his head on the headboard.

Loke forced himself in harder in grays mouth as grays eyes squinted from the feeling of almost gagging and a hug faks dick penetrating his small whole bruising his prostate. This was pure heaven for Gray.

"Ana...ur..aghh gray!" He bucked his hips in, releasing white juices of cum spraying down grays throat giving him that burning desire he wanted.

Loke moaned keeping his posture, sliding out of his mouth seeing the damage he had caused to his member.

He registered his breathing looking at Gray who was squirming underneath him feeling the vibrator dig deeper. God he couldn't get any cuter in lokes eyes. The vibrator and the mask was all too good.

Loke snapping out of his train of thought, climbed off gray dripping sliva on the floor as he walked down to where he had placed the vibrator.

Loke snickered at the site using his finger to open the corner of his whole witnessing what took place in him.

"God your so lewd, your body is still asking to be fucked and toyed with."

Gray moaned. "Y-yes it does o-oh please loke sama fuck me, ravish me, make me scream!" He pleaded bucking his hips up.

Loke grinned pushing himself up off the floor pulling the remote out of his shirt pocket.

"Guess that means I have to turn it up more then." He increased the speed to 90% making gray mouth shape like an 'o'.

"Aghhhh l.. sama...I..its so good it's tearing me up!" He gasped exhilarated.

Loke took his chance to make gray squirn, grabbing the whip smacking him against his chest.

"Ahhhh! Loke sama an...ah!" He hit again making a red mark over the other making him whimper and shrudder broiling.

"Who's your master then I'll stop." He hit again this time over his erected cock making him scream as loud as he can for the neighbors to hear.

"Y-you master loke sama..Agh..ahh mm.."

He hit again. "I can't hear you speak louder!"

"Ahh you loke sama you!" He said once more before bucking his hips in the air with his whole dripping of cum.

Loke smirked throwing the whip away to the side as He chuckle at grays submission. He crouched down in front of grays cock caressing his hand over the head feeling the slit.

"Heh, to think an exhibitionist like you can be this horny when it comes to BDSM. Your really just a slut." He fondled with grays dick hoping he wouldn't ejaculate fast. Grays knees flinched panting and moaning with the two cockblockers of pleasure bith pleasuring yet teasing.

"L.. sama..mmm..." he bucked his hip.

He took grays erected lenght fully in teasing with his tongue latched around swirling it against it, bobbing his head up and down.

"A..aghh that feels so good loke sama...mm.." he joined in, hauling his hips in the air pushing further into his mouth.

His mouth felt hot and firery like natsu with the sting of liquor pouring through making his own cock drench in dizziness.

"Oh..oh gosh..." Gray couldn't handle much more of this soon but he needed to feel loke more.

He thrusted his hips faster into his mouth the best he could with the restraints as he bit his own tongue for more pleasure. He wish he could see loke being submissive sucking him off like this. But he was blindfolded which made it even more thrilling.

"L..loke sama i..im..im gonna cum..." Gray warned panting.

Loke starred up at him with his wide open mouth, flustered cheeks and blindfolded all sending his arousal to the roof.

He sighed murmuring. "Well we can't have that now can't we?" He stood up.

Gray felt the sudden climax of his stop as lokes mouth was no longer around it.

"Huh?" He thought.

Then, he felt a small ring go down onto his member being forcefully pushed down by loke bickering curse words.

"Aahh loke sama...it hurts but...feels so good...mm.." Gray yearned the temptation to cum submerged in his dick with another restraint holding him down.

Loke smiled at his work of art. His sweat had formed everywhere along with his grunts moans and pleads, it really was a masterpiece.

He went back down where he had placed the vibrator. Loke turned the vibrator down to 60% still pleasuring gray, as he started rolling it back out.

"Wait!"

Loke looked up. " What is it?" He asked.

"W-well the vibrator is really good comfortable in there, can you keep it in? He asked.

Loke looked at gray startled.

"Keep? Are you speaking clearly gray?"

Gray blushed twitching his groin. "I..I just I love the force it pushes against my prostate I really enjoy stuff like that." He pouts his head away from loke looking to the side.

Loke took a good few seconds looking at the ice cube. His body was lewd but his mind and thought was more lewd than his own sick perverted thoughts.

He snickered. "Thats gray for you.." he said to himself.

"Loke took charge pushing the vibrator back in his whole putting the remote in his right hand.

He glanced at gray. "This shouldn't hurt that much since you sucked me off really good."

Gray shook his head. "I want it to burn inside me loke pound me hard and fast like the other night." He pleaded.

He remembered last nights fiesta on the carpet. Gray got him completely drunk taking him to the bar ordering five shots and two medium vodkas his throat burned with intensity. He does remember what happened that night but gray was more submissive and more sexually aroused when he woke up next to him.

"Well, don't blame me for any injuries ok?"

Gray nodded.

Loke smoothly caressed his cock on Grays entrance before slowly pushing in.

Gray moaned in pleasure, feeling the same agonizing pain that hit his hips as he arched his back up in the air.

"Dont stop keep pushing in." He cried.

Loke was fully inside him now feeling how wet and hot his cock was dealing with. He turned around unlocking one of the binds on his leg with his 'lighting strike' pulling it up resting it on his shoulders.

"Ahh god fuck gray your so tight. ..do you do this just for more pleasure?" He asked grunted as he deliberately forced himself out and back in again.

"Oh yes! There like that hit the vibrator I wanna feel it rock inside me." Gray beamed tugging on the restrains tighter looking up in the air like heaven was forming around him. He hasn't felt this much pleasurable pain since he and lyon snuck out to the bar after training and lyon raped his ass like he wasn't even s virgin. Yes it hurt but it started a new fetish he could stand so well.

"Fuck loke more more ang..a..ash..n"

Loke gripped onto his leg and hip more pushing in faster and faster. "Oh come on Gray you can moan better than that when it comes to BDSM." He teased.

"Ah Loke sama please fuck me hard and raw deep inside me I want to feel hoe good it is against my prostate please!"

Loke snickered bucking his hips into him faster and harder giving gray the extra edge. But it wasn't enough.

"Ahhh loke sama more mm more I want the vibrator up more!"

Loke couldn't believe his ears. Still thrusting inside of him he picked out the remote control switching it to 100%

Gray screamed.

"Yes scream like that so everyone can here you losing consciousness." Lokes sadistic side came alive wrecking gray hard.

They both moaned. Enjoying the satisfaction inbetween deep pants and grays pleas for more.

Gray could start to feel his cock throb at the action begging for a release. He wish he could see how damn purple his dick must be from being not able to cum.

"Shit gray im gonna cum..."Loke warned.

Gray lifted his head straining his neck. "Cum inside me loke I want you inside me ahhh!"

They both screamed as lokes hot sticky cum shot into his hot ass filling him and the vibrator inside. He moaned in exctasy biting his lip down hard before relasing through the cock ring.

Loke looked at gray.

"Gray,how did you release through the cock ring?" He asked.

Gray shot his eyes open even though looking at the darkness blushing.

He stuttered. "U-uh is it not right to do that?"

Loke just merly shook his head slowly. "N-no its mostly happens to experience pornstars or people who used them alot. He explained. He looked down at gray cock seeing it had changed mildly into a shade of purple.

He blushed, embarrassed for gray as he took the cock ring off.

He gulped."He must really enjoy this type of stuff..."

It was morning. Gray was lazily groaning in his sleep happily sitting on his stomach increasing the pain as he dreamt of his recent activities. This was his regular routine and he had no argue against it as long as loke kept his secret kink in check. It wasn't like gray to naturally submit to someone this easily but ever since he was on the road finding a new guild to join he resulted in the usual masturbate here and there and fingering but never gave him that spark he loved. That's why, once he heard lokes story when he was drunk and how he had a one night fling with the baretender he jumped at his opportunity taking loke as he was weezy. Yes, he could also count as using loke but loke declared this is just their minor duty cause his straight and grays just a homesexual so this, is just a small frickle for him.

Gray mumbled as his eyes slowly looked up. His body felt so weak unable to get up. He sighed, snaking his hand down the bed and his stomach feeling over his stomach. The pain felt so good he never wanted it to stop.

He sniffed, he could smell the same old famous rosemary scented tea and scones sitting on lokes side of the bed. He smiled thinking of what loke would of looked like when he sucked him off. He forced himself up, hand on stomach siting up with the blanket perched on his back.

He rubbed his eyes sheepishly looking to the side. He was right, ready made scones and rosemary just like he liked them.

He grinned turning himself around hearing his hip crack at the slight joint. He moaned, loving the pain as his leg curdled up to his stomach trying to build the same friction again. God he wanted to always be in pain and be confined.

He bit his lip flustered building friction as he rubbed his legs up and down as the place the cuffs were ached as well. His hips sent a prick of pain Everytime he moved.

He couldn't hold back. He snaked a hand up his shirt feeling where the whip flash kicked in moaning.

"A-ahhh..." he stuttered. He tweak his nippled building up the paced more squeezing harder. He was gaining so much pain he was in pure heaven. He wanted to feel this more when hes waking. It felt so good.

He bit his lip snaking his free hand down his pants stocking his erected painful member squeezing the daylights of it hard. He was nearing his climax, but he didn't want the friction to end.

"Ah!"

He dropped down on the bed panting as his lip bite was drawing out blood as his leg went faster along the bed.

"Ahh its cumming its Cummi-ahh!"

His cocm ejaculated over the his pants spraying hot white stickiness over inside his pants.

He panted, closing his eyes registering his breathing once more. He looked up seeing loke at the door amused.

Gray went under the sheets blushing embarrassed. "W-what?"

"Nothing, your just really amusing that's all." He chuckled walking over to the side of gray.

Gray hunched himself in trailing loke as he walked in the room. He smelt rather odd this had the enriching scent of honeycomb mixed with lemon surrounding wasnt from cooking so he must be leaving for somewhere.

Gray frowned,lookin to the side watching as Loke set his tea grabbing the box underneath the bed. He opened it pulling out his suit and tie he wore when he transformed into a celestrial wizard, taking off his clothes. Gray loved watching Loke from a distance as he shredded his clothes off himself showing his totally worth it abs and sleek arms. He really wished he could've seen him last night as he worked on Gray,he would've loved seeing Him all naked ontop of him doing Grays deeds.

Loke turned around feeling Grays eyes on him. "hm? you want something?" He asked.

Gray blushes looking away. "u-uh nothing dont worry its just..."he sunk down under the sheet. "you rarely wake up early like this." He says.

Loke looked at him before smiling. "oh yeah, i guess i forgot to tell you." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly laughing.

Gray felt a little whisp of worry flow through his back as he looked at Loke. "loke?..."

Loke looked over to Gray sighing. "w-well the thing is i have been assigned a s-class misson alongside gildarts to rescue some people in a village that is being attacked by a high group of people." He exclaims only suprising gra with each word.

Gray gulped. "h-how long will you be away?" He hesitated. He doesn't know how he can cope without him.

"they said at least three days but depending on the issue...about a week." He let the words flow out as Grays eyes widened. His hands started to tremble thinking of how he can restrain himself form the strange fetish which has overrun his life. He was hes everyday satisfaction,his only restraint, His only dominant,he needed loke.

Gray coughed looking to the side. "well,a misson is a misson right? so you need to go."

Loke finished zipping up his bag as he turned his full attenton to Gray. He could see he wasnt going to let this go for knew how much he meant to gray when it comes to sexual right now he couldn't let his own desire get the better of him then people who need his help.

He moved up on the bed sitting in front of gray. He smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a long time and I know how fast your arousal is so.. "

Loke hastily pulled the sheets away from gray. Grays eyes widened as he watched him pulling his pants down smirking as he saw his wet patch.

He drew his hand out summoning a lightening case covering grays erected member that covered it tip to toe.

Gray winced in pleasure as it poked and pricked him with sharp stings towards it. He looked to the side, feeling a chaim connected to the case and his wrist wrapping around it tightly.

Gray starred at his captured self weirdly before looking up. "Hm?"

"Its a like a chastity belt only worse. You can still have feeling in your cock but if you try to touch yourself." He grabbed his hand and clenched the case tightly.

Gray shrieked jumping up. The electric surge seeped through his body sending shocks to his nipples erecting them hard. His body shruddered in lust before realizing it was supposed to he for the exact opposite.

"Even if you find pleasure in it, it will shock you harder and harder the more you frequently touch it and at some point it even reserves to shock your cock as well." He advised.

Gray starred bewildered what type of thing this was. It was weird yet could make him so he didn't want that he wanted loke.

Loke smiled pecking grays cheek before standing up with his bag. He made his way towards the door before suddenly being held back. He turned around seeing the ice cube bury his head in his lower back wrapped arms around him.

Gray blushed. "S-stay safe..." he murmured.

Loke smiled, turning around fully leaning down. " Stay horny."

With thay loke gave gray a passionate kiss ultimately turning into tongue lashes before relasing.

He smiled one last time before walking out of the room shutting the door.

gray watched the door. He didn't know how he was going to cope a week with just a belt on him without lokes restraints or frictions.

He sighed looking down at his lower region still butt naked.

"Guess I should get changed."


	2. Act 2: a contribution to his own needs

Gray couldn't find himself to act lustful today. He didn't want to take his own needs to his own control knowing the fact he could easily disarm Lokes home made chastity belt with his overrated kinky desires, but he knew. After some point in time, he was gonna need that extra push.

He pulled his big white trench coat over his shoulders, slipping on his black leather boots before walking over to the door. He glance to the side a little peeved looking into lokes room noticing the cuffs, ropes and lube all on his dressing table. He wish he could duplicate himself so he could submerge his body in that hot situation of whips slashing across his chest with the gag forcing back his moan. But that had to be pushed aside for now, he couldn't let his mind win on the first day without loke. He had to make it through.

He rubbed his stomach crouch feeling the chastity belt chain smacking against his chest making him shudder in ecstasy. He shook his head taking his hand away from his chest tucking the chain in his sleeve walking awkwardly towards the door.

He strolled through magnolia, gazing around the town watching how the sunlight had just ascended on him as the shops began opening along with the flag of fairy tail being raised. He could feel himself grin at the slight thought. He loved waking up this early getting a glimpse at how gorgeous fairy tail is. Its been a rough yet pleasuring childhood for Gray. Who knows what will happen.

Gray stopped. He hunched his back over a little looking down at the concrete. His chastity belt was beginning to give him immense pleasure, pricking his erection hard with electric shock waves of Loke's. He bit his lip, shuddering in temptation letting a fain moan out. He couldn't stop, it felt so good just a having that mini shock strike his erectum tickling his balls like that just made him more of a slut he is.

He stroke his hand over his stomach trying to grow his somewhat arousal, slowly gliding it side to side.

"A-ahhh..." Grays mouth went like a wild dog is almost letting his tongue out panting.

He breathed in trying to ignore the awkward one or two stares giving him the other eye, running into a alley way to the side covering himself there.

He couldn't bare it any longer. He knew sometime today the chastity belt that was supposed to stop his crazy lust was to submerge his dick from being rubbed. But the thought of his nipples being tweaked harshly until he'd burst out along with black mini scares over his dick just aroused him more. He knew he couldn't disobey loke, but this time he needed it.

He shuffled his body into the darkest corner of the alley hiding away against a bin. Instantly, gray flipped his cock out showing the electric shock waves becoming active in his touch. He bit his lip a little anxious it could break it nevertheless getting caught, he eased his hand down grasping his cock in his hand. He gasped, feeling that same strike he was hit by in the Loke's room, making his nipples erect. He grabbed one of them, tugging slowly pumping like itself was a cock as he began stocking himself slowly. The pain started to well up as he began stocking faster making his legs twitch every time it pricked him.

Gray felt so lewd. His body wasn't a normal body that an ice maker should coexsist with. He used his body, tortured his body, breaking every bone just to get one hell of a whipping of a arousal.

"AHH!-" he covered his mouth panting looking down at his wimbly cock twitching amd shuddering in pain as his nipples began squinting off their own juices, drizzling water out. His legs shook as he stocked harder and faster building up the intensity of his punishment, causing him to drop to his knees on the ground.

"Mmm...l-loke..loke..loke ahh.."

He arched his back bucking his hips into the air as his hand slithered up his coat unbuckling the straps letting it fall to the side. He grunted. Feeling how close he was to climax as he tugged on the nipple underneath feeling how soaked it became. "A-ahhh shit holy fuck im so close mmm" he moved his hips up more bringing somewhat friction as he rested his head against the wall. His fumes of sex and arousal started to seep in with the nose clutching smell of the bin making gray pant like a dog swinging his tongue out.

His picks and pulls were soon coming to an end, with his chastity belt more worked up than before striking his cock harder almost making gray let out a yelp.

"Oh-oh fuck im gonna cum...im gonna ahhh fuck its so good it's mmmm shit ah!"

Gray for the last time,bucked his hips up pressing down hard on his nipple, as white semen began to flow out of his cock spluttering all over the inside of the belt. He panted, allowing the feel of his nipples drip out water staining his top.

Gray redeemed himself glancing to the side of the street seeing if his mini show catched the eyes of anyone. Luckily he was not been spotted as his belt suddenly burst into mini fragments around him. The chain linking him to his cock started to crack before it too also shredded into pieces. Gray couldn't help but feel eased about letting his arousal get the better of him yet suddenly worried at how this could majorly effect his needs and loke.

He grimmaced at the thought as he stood up noticing how damaged his cock looked. It was wrapped in mini scares around it along with a dark long line around the tip. He smiled sadisticly yanking it a few more times before he tucked it back into his pants, putting his coat back on before making his way back towards the guild.

* * *

It had been a few hours from what took place at the alley way. He had done a couple of missions, watch gildarts and natsu fight along with even having a decent conversation with juvia. He couldn't really stand girls much except for the exception of the girls in the guild. They'd always fawn over him or just let their eyes wonder over grays exhibitionism. He wished they could be more sane like the girls here.

Gray sighed, picking up his beer mug taking another gallon into his throat burning it at the same time. He hung himself around laxus and his group sitting amgonst them as they babbled on about marketing and job offers. His eyes always wondered over laxus' s chest seeing how much effort he took, becoming tonned and buff with muscles that are way out of his league. Sometimes he wish he could have grays jeans and be into exhibitionism. Not just for the sake of it.

He blinked awkwardly as his eyes catched his as he quickly scoffed away sipping his beer. Laxus chuckled placing his hand underneath his chin looking towards bickslow and freed.

"Dude how is that your the second hottest guy in fairy tail, yet you don't have a girlfriend?" Bickslow spoke up. Grays ears twitched,blocking out his surroundings listening in.

Laxus sighed. "Well, I dunno, I guess its cause of how big I am I guess." He wondered also sounding a bit confused.

Gray could feel his body vunrably twist itself in looking towards laxus. "How big he is?..." Gray thought.

"Probably is the reason, your like the size of a fish nevertheless the lenght of one." Freed added.

Laxus sighed swirling his finger over his cup. "Yea well, I guess girls aren't into something they can't handle. I mean it's not my fault I became huge." Laxus rebuked.

Grays eyes started to wonder over laxus imagine how big and long his cock might be. He was thinking of him slapping against his ass heaving himself in as gray grunted in pleasure yet immense pain. He wanted something like that inside him, rummaging through his prostate giving him that itch feel against it.

He let out a whimper of a moan, fisting his hand over his crouch stopping the urge to touch himself. Grays actions got caught by the eyes of bickslow.

He snickered wrapping his arm over his shoulder. "You getting horny at the corner here a fullbuster?" He joked.

Gray whimpered looking around to see a smug look on his face. " W-what?..."

"Oh come on Gray, your fisting your palm against your crotch. You weren't imagine laxus's dick right?" He pondered on tickling a finger over grays spine from behind chuckling to himself.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about bickslow." Gray kept a firm head moving his head away flustered.

"Oh, is that so? So you don't mind if I take it first-"

Bickslows last words were cut short as gray stood up. Some of the guilds gazes looked towards them. As gray perched his head over squinting his eyes hard trying to hide the embarrassment. He shot a glance to laxus making him jump. He 'tsk' fisting his hands before pacing past flame brain towards the bathrooms.

He stood infront of the mirror letting the water drip out as he slapped it against his skin refreshing his face. He pulled up, looking at his reflection which was dripping wet of excess water from his hair falling onto his chest damping his coat. He greeted his teeth annoyed with himself ar how he let bickslow of all people get to him. He knew he was being honest but why? Why infront of laxus? He probably thinks he's a homesexual exhibitionism freak by now. Its not like this wasn't gonna occur anytime soon.

He sighed, walking over to the side tugging on the paper machine wiping his hands off before throwing it away.

He walked over to the door sulking at how he was gonna enter the room and not be too obvious he was offended by Bickslows taunts. He couldn't walk in and sit were where he was cause not only will it bring out his arousal, but it would supply Bickslow with more arguments.

He checked himself in the mirror once more before walking over to the door. His hand reached out for the knob before the door suddenly swung open itself showing a tall buff man.

"L-l-laxus!?" Gray gasped staggering backwards. He panicked a little watching as he neared gray as he tried to keep a distance from him.

"Gray..." he coed standing in front of gray eye to eye. He looked up at laxus seeing his scare neck and his flawless cheekbones all starring down at him. His body was frail against laxus's as he could see how much of a difference there was.

He gulped pressing his head against the toilet stall. "W-what is it?..." he asked sheepishly.

Laxus didn't answer. He eyed gray down walking towards him swiftly and slowly watching as gray started to push all his force against the wall scarcely.

Laxus grabbed grays hands violently causing him to squeak as he brought his hands up above head. Gray shrieked trying to break free of his grasp as his eyes jolted wide watching as he leaned down nearly touching noses with laxus. He gulped starring at him as he smirked moving his head towards his.

Grays body tensed. Laxus's lips were placed against his forcefully with laxus digging his hand up against grays above his head. Gray didn't know what to say. His lips were sorn shut with laxus licking his bottom lip practicality letting him in. Gray gave in, closing his eyes as he entwined their tongues mixing silva bypassing the one or two teeths. He grunted inbetween bucking his hips forward creating more intensity as he kissed him feeling laxus muscular hand over his cheek.

They pulled out both tongues leaving a string of sliva breaking their connection. They panty abruptly both starring at each other confused. He watched laxus's yellow lightening eyes stare back at him giving a cold shrivel up his sleeve.

Without saying a word laxus's hand went down grays pants pressing against his hard bulge that erected through. His hands felt like rocks with his masculine fingertips so big pressing down against him. Gray moaned into his touch twitching his cock vigorously as he slowly looked to the side embarrassed.

Laxus leaned in nibbling on Grays ear a little. "Tonight, meet me at my house near the bank at 7 ok?"

Gray flinched looking at laxus worriedly as what he might do. If he was going to give him sex he would go but... his type of sex isn't ordinary.

"L-laxus no...I..well, I can but-"

"Your a masochist right? You like it when someone hurts you, ravishes you, telling you your their little puppet right?" Laxus intervened smirking.

Gray looked a him sideways suprised he knew that. He was always into masochism. But he never knew laxus would know that. He didn't make it to public with loke did he?...

Gray moaned loudly feeling laxus grab his cock hard after his event in the alley way. He groaned biting his lip for more as he looked at laxus.

He blushed trying to move his hip around. "Ok ill,.. ill come."


	3. Act 3: Too thick to stick

**With the help and love of Beta: dreamscomeTRUEEE**

Gray's mind was blowing with millions of questions he wanted to ask Laxus. His lips had touched his and his tongue had engulfed his. There was nothing he had not touched yet. His masculine fingers gripping his cock tightly, god Gray wanted him to touch him more often.

Gray loved the feeling Laxus' hand gave him. It wasn't that he didn't want to continue, it was that if he had continued, he would've gone far more than just a simple hand job.

He sat on a bench at the bar, twiddling the straw inside his cup, observing the guild members idly. Everyone looked like they had woken up on the right side of the bed today; all chipper and rosy, talking and laughing amongst one another. Gray loved this side of the guild the most. It was different than other typical guilds around magnolia. But right now wasn't the time to take a step back and enjoy the guild aura. He had to indulge his mind about tonight.

He blushed, holding onto his cup with more force as his cock began to brew and twitch in his pants. He became flustered, gripping the edge of the stool harder and letting his fingers sink into the edge. God he wanted it to be night already. He wanted that long, loving, fat juicy cock to pound and break his ass into oblivion. God just looking at him made him feel like Cumming. He really is just some dirty whore.

Laxus shot a glance at Gray, immediately noticing his lustful stance. He grinned, amused at his little popsicle's signs of becoming horny. He perched his hand under his chin, taking in the sight in front of him. Gray groaned, struggling to keep his composure, licking his lip and discreetly biting it at the end.

Laxus could tell he was craving it. His body and face could easily explain every detail of what Gray wanted tonight.

Hard and fast.

He snickered. Closing his eyes and bringing his head up to a dominant stance, slowly gliding his long feathery coat down his arms teasingly, showing his toned muscular triceps buffed in every corner. He placed it in his lap before looking back at Gray and winking.

Oh my..god.

Gray was over the moon. His breathing became labored, the insides of his mouth dry, his saliva almost evaporating through his wide opened mouth. He coughed, noticing the odd looks from Lucy and Gajeel. He neatly crossed one leg over the other hiding his bulge.

He wanted it to hit night soon. He wanted it so bad. He wanted Laxus. He needed Laxus to pound him hard. He needed that rush he has during sex.

Fuck he was so hellish horny.

He never had this maximum drive with loke whenever they have sex. Sure it was so pleasurable, but he rarely got that extra kick he needed to reach his full potential in bed. He knew

Laxus was going to be no disappointment because just looking at him from afar, he knew he was in for it.

Gray licked his tongue erotically around the straw before taking a huge gallon of beer into his mouth.

"Oi Gray fight me today!"

Gray paused. The annoying tone of the overly hyperactive flame brain stood right behind him.

He groaned, turning around and slowly glaring at him. "What?"

"I said, fight me popsicle." He repeated sarcastically.

Gray huffed turning awkwardly towards him still surveying the bulge. "Why should I? I'm not going to get anything in return, am I? Sorry Natsu but my rent has gone up so I don't fight cheap now." He pondered sardonically, waving his arm at him.

Natsu's eye twitched, obviously a little mad. Tilting his head towards Gray, he asked, "Since when did you become a gold digger, eh?"

"Just now." Gray jerked.

Gray stared at him uncomfortably, shifting his legs around. "Since I found it pointless to fight you since I always win anyway." He boasted feeling Laxus glare at him.

Natsu fisted his hand in the air. "Why you-" he stopped. He gasped, feeling a slight nudge on the back, pushing him towards Gray making him trip over, his hands on Gray's body.

"Try to stay out of the way, Natsu.." Lisanna giggled, waking away towards the fairy library with a stack of books.

Gray groaned, stroking his tender head as he adjusted his gaze. He gasped. His crotch was being caressed, hot hands bringing his arousal higher. His eyes shot to the fiery pink-haired boy groaning and rubbing his head over his abdomen. Natsu blushed, feeling Gray's erection poking his hand. He didn't know how Gray got hard so quickly. Was it because he fell and he was fantasizing about someone before this happened? Did he go hard cause of his touch? How was this possible?...

Natsu looked up, flustered. "U-u-uh...um..I-I-I..." he staggered to his feet hastily. He covered his wide open mouth, blushing like crazy as he looked at the popsicle.

Gray became embarrassed. His eyes wide open like Natsu's, staring awkwardly. They hardly spoke a word. Gray had the most awkward guilty pleasure of his hand caressing his erection. It was hot and tingling, causing a trickle of cum to squirt and stain his boxers. Natsu gulped before turning around walking away back to Happy and Ezra.

Gray sighed, picking up his drink again, trying to forget about the flame brain's touch. His hand was so warm and relaxing but also hot as well. It just might bring gray into a lusty mode in three seconds if he kept touching him like that.

Gray quivered at the thought. He loved the feeling that it gave him, but he just couldn't see Natsu submitting to his masochism. He was just too innocent for that. Gray sipped away at his drink, catching Mirajane's eye as she walked towards him while wiping the bar. She glanced at him with a look of relief.

"Gray, so sorry to disturb you but can you do me a huge favour?" She asked kindly.

Gray thought for moment considering how long he'd be doing Mirajane's work. Usually it was something long and he'd finish late in the night. But she was like the house maid of the guild so he could not bring himself to say no.

"Yea sure what is it?" He asked, anticipating.

"Oh great, is it alright if I leave the dusting of the guild hall and setting up the tables to you?"

Getting a little anxious, Gray nodded shakily, blinking frantically. He jerked his head to the side looking towards laxus. He was going to be late and he knew it would make the sex harder.

Just how he liked it.

It had reached night in Magnolia. The guild hall had decreased in sound as everyone had left for the night. It was more peaceful and quiet for the iceboy but somehow agitating in a way. He sighed, looking down at the floor near the counter, sweeping away the remaining dust particles around the stools. His nose began to itch as he felt a slight irritation inside. He sneezed, squinting his eyes in dismay and rubbing his nose. He knew Laxus was going to ravage him tonight for being late. But it just made it all the more exciting.

Suddenly, Gray shrieked. Two cold muscular arms the size of giants clasped his body pulling him in by his stomach. He hit against a firm chest behind him with another hand over his mouth covering his screams. His eyes shot open as he noticed the black pebbled bracelet on his wrist. His cologne smelt of cinnamon sticks and campfire. He was so inviting with his aura surrounding the Popsicle making him shudder.

He tilted his head seeing a huge smirk appear on his face as he helped himself into Grays pants.

"You had me waiting, Gray."

He gripped Gray's cock that was already hard in his briefs. His hand was firm with warmth as he jerked his member up and down. His breathing came in pants, overlapping his hand over Laxus' and letting the broom drop to the floor, the sound echoing in the hall. He arched his back pushing his buttocks into Laxus' groin, bucking his hips up. His hand felt amazing. It was like the tightness of a cock ring all over his cock squeezing hard. He could hear Laxus mutter 'fuck' every time gray would moan his hot breath onto his hand.

Laxus removed his hand from Gray's mouth, pushing him over the counter and making gray place his hands over the edge. He gripped tightly, feeling Laxus' hand crawl up his shirt moving alongside grays abs up to his nipple. He moaned, feeling him tweak his left nipple, pulling it up with it pressed against his fingers.

"You're so hard Gray, were you seriously that hungry for me?" Laxus snickered pulling harder.

Gray bit his lip sexually arching his hips up. "Ahh y-yes I was waiting for you, Laxus s-sama ahh!.. "

Laxus smiled wickedly. "Sama huh? You're into role play I see. heh, guess you'll just be my little bitch from now on." Gray moaned at the name he was given as Laxus thrusted his hips against his ass. His hand cupped grays man boob, jerking faster on his cock feeling him pre lubricate himself Cumming already.

"Fuck, little bitch you're so lewd..." Laxus grunted bucking his hips into Gray's hitting him against the counter edge. Gray grunted in pleasure, hearing wet smacking sounds as he jerked faster. Laxus' groin felt like a rock that gray was being slammed into. He could see why girls could not handle Laxus, but it made it all easier for Gray.

"L-laxus mm Sama I ahh I'm c-Cumming!" Gray warned. Laxus jerked faster picking up speed as he felt Gray shoot his white hot load. He groaned feeling Laxus grip him tighter as he came, covering Laxus' fingers in white.

He panted slipping his hand out of his pants. He extended his hand dripping and smelling of Gray's cum.

"Taste yourself for me will you, little bitch..." Gray tilted his head towards Laxus, breathing heavily. Suddenly, his thick long fingers covered in semen plunged into Gray's mouth. He gagged a little, tightening the grip of his mouth around the fingers. He licked lovingly, wrapping his tongue around the inside as he bobbed his head on it. He tasted so good, the taste of bitter sweet candy with the hint of salt in the edges drilled his appetite.

Laxus knuckled his other hand against his thigh, trying to stop the urge to touch himself. He moved along Gray's mouth as he brought his face nearer, creating a silver trail mark by licking his cheek. Gray shuddered, feeling a moist trail over him before Laxus' fingers were replaced by his mouth. They kissed passionately, entangling their tongues together, mixing saliva with cum. They were in heat both intoxicated for each other. Laxus pulled Gray's pants down, pulling his leg out moving his hand over the back of his thigh. He cooed at the touch, feeling him now grope his ass cheek from behind firmly digging his nails into it. He moaned, separating the kiss from Laxus and turning back to the counter.

Laxus grinned down at his puppet as he suddenly gave an electric shock to his ass cheek.

He screamed.

"Mmm damn Gray your scream is so amazing. .I want more. ." He hit again over the other cheek as Gray bucked his hips against him. Gray wasn't the type to go through sex without some sort of sex toy or restraint against him. But Laxus's grip over his stomach was more than enough.

Laxus grunted moving his hip away a little. "F-fuck little bitch that felt good...now.." without consent, Laxus twisted around staring at his blue eyes. He forced Gray's head down making him sit up on his knees in front of him as he looked at Laxus' crotch amazed. He eagerly pulled his pants down along with his boxers, showing his cock. His cock was abnormal. The size of a fish with the length of probably eight inches.

Gray gulped, gripping it in his hand as he looked up at Laxus. "S-so big..."

Laxus snickered, combing his fingers through his hair. "Just for you my little bitch of a masochist..."

Laxus instantly grabbed Gray by the hair plunging him onto his cock forcefully. He choked, not being able to fit him completely in his mouth, but soon began to lick around it bobbing his head up and down. Laxus grunted, heaving grays mouth on him forcefully pushing as much as he could inside. Gray could feel his mouth stretch at the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes in pleasure bobbing his head again over his cock. He tasted just how he looked. He tasted like a firm rock of sweetness.

He looked up, hearing Laxus shudder and pant, both hands behind Gray's head pushing himself into him. Gray gasped. Cock still in his mouth, he felt his nipples getting zapped to harden by Laxus's Lightning power, Making Gray grunt in pleasure from the pain. He kept his gaze on him, bobbing his head up and down his cock as he felt himself grip tighter on his hair. He could feel him getting harder than before, almost at the edge of climax.

"F-fuck Gray I'm going to cum!~" He arched his back, smacking into him harder as he felt himself release into his mouth. Gray grunted, feeling his mouth become hot with dryness as Laxus moaned in pleasure, holding onto him tightly.

He felt the last droplets of Laxus's cum fall into his mouth as he shoved in one last time before pulling up. He teased Laxus, Opening his mouth wide showing him all the juices he had poured into him.

"Can't keep at this anymore, Gray. Need your ass,badly."

Before Gray could even swallow, He was spun around on his feet, gripping the edge of the bar table, feeling his head being pulled over by his hair, straining his neck.

He neared Gray, prodding his ass teasingly."If this hurts, please warn me..."

"I want it to hurt, don't hold back on me." Gray shook his head blushing from embarrassment.

Laxus looked at Gray; slightly aroused by how masochistic Gray was when it came to sex. He knew he couldn't hold back now, he was going to give it too him.

Gray gulped, imagining the head of Laxus's cock prodding the entrance of his anus. His mind was beginning to become more lewd than before, wanting Laxus to pound him deep and hard knowing the injuries he got from masturbating in the alley. He wanted this, he was anticipating this. He wanted Laxus.

Laxus neared Grays ass feeling the intense aura seeping off the back of him easily notifying Laxus what he wants. He smirked.

"I'm putting it in now alright?" Laxus informed, rubbing over his opening.

He nodded, turning his head around slightly looking at Laxus's toned abs glistening from the sweat. He looked so irresistible from his point of view. His body was so thick and lathered in sex sweat which could make any girl easily fawn over him. If only Gray could have a picture, he would keep it in his room all day and night.

He shuffled closer to Gray, Trying to restrain his urges by his pants holding down his ankles. He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock over his opening feeling how rough his outside was. He ignored it, slowly moving into his hole.

"AHHH F-FUCK"

He couldn't hold back. His tip couldn't even go in, his cock stretched him too much even hurting Grays outside. Gray bit his lip, tugging it into his mouth moaning in pleasure. Laxus looked up, confused.

"Gray were not even close to being in." He looks down sliding his cock slowly back out. "Are you sure you can handle this..."

"Ahhh yes please, just fuck me already Laxus-sama!"

Laxus gave Gray a concerned look, worried it might be too much. He shrugged, bucking into his seeping hole once again, this time pushing in further feeling him stretch harshly over his cock. His cock was too big to fit, It scraped the edge of Grays hole almost making him snap into two with his body shuddering at the pain. He wanted it, he wanted that cock inside him, he wanted to be broken.

Laxus pulled his head back to see Gray's legs not as far apart as he needed them to be. He smirked, pulling the submissive masochist in by the chest which pushed him further on his cock, hearing Gray's scream reverberate throughout the guild.

Laxus snickered."You want to be restrained huh?" He pulled him further into his chest making Gray shudder with his teeth scraping on his lip. He was just so big.

Gray nodded. "A-ahhh mmm oh...oh yes please Laxus-sama please, I want you to use me..."

That was all he needed to hear.

"Good. Now, get back down."

Laxus shoved Gray back onto the counter thrusting his huge cock back into his seeping hole once more. His demeanor had turned dark with the sense of being more dominant than usual. But Gray was enjoying every second of it. He wanted this type of pain inflicted on his body so he could suffer the next day and feel even better. He wanted to endure the stretch of Laxus' cock that could easily break him. He wanted it, he wanted this. He wanted Laxus.

Gray screamed. The restraints stung his wrist as Laxus's lightning power had formed thick tight cuffs around his wrist making them sting every time he moved. He could feel the surge he wanted through his wrist as well as they kept him still on the counter, making him bite his lip in pleasure with each thrust of Laxus's hard rod, with the lewd smacking noises erupting the hall. It was so intense for Gray. He has never felt that type of 'push' into his hole that Loke had basically used more than anyone else.

Gray felt Laxus grow bigger inside him every time he pushed further into his dripping wet bruised hole. "M-mnghhh f-fuck Laxus!" He moaned out.

Laxus didn't answer his pleads and instead went even faster inside gray, pulling his head back gripping his blue hair tighter as he fucked his hole, enjoying the erotic screams of his little submissive under his grasp as he gave him the thrill they both needed.

He pulled Gray's head up even further, letting the electric cuffs sting his hands as he smashed his lips against his letting their tongues collided together with their sloppy kisses as saliva dribbled down the corner of their mouths, ignoring it for more. He held Grays body close to his, letting the small popsicle underneath him fill up with him.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss, giving a quick spank to grays ass thrusting faster. "F-fuck Gray I'm so close.."

"Aaaah Laxus-sama..."

Their moans were beginning to become more rigid with Gray tugging on the cuffs more. He didn't want this to end. He enjoyed the feeling Laxus' rod gave him every time it went inside. It felt so good, so much pain, so much pleasure, so much restraint.

Grays tongue licked his bottom lip at his thoughts pounding next to the counter harder as Laxus' grunts echoed the room sending beautiful harmonized lyrics to Grays ears.

Gray could feel it was becoming harder for Laxus to thrust into him. His hole that before was pleading and screeching among Laxus's cock has now started to tighten around it, grabbing hold of something it wanted to stay in there forever. Gray couldn't see why.

Laxus dick hit against his prostate harder, not wanting to separate from him, yanking the boy up once more whispering into his ear. "You want my cum Gray huh? Do you want my fucking cum bitch?" He asked, torturing the popsicle shoving his thick fingers into his wide open mouth letting him choke on them.

Gray tried to answer but became muffled up with pushing back up around his fingers almost like he was sucking on his cock. He felt so good, so aroused, he didn't want him to cum this fast, he wanted him to keep going until he was satisfied. The cuffs, his hands, his cock, fuck he just wanted Laxus to be his forever.

Laxus' final thrust came as he vigorously slammed into his hole, pushing into him deeper as his hot white cum filled the cumdump's hole to the brim.

"Mmmmm ahhhhh!" Gray moaned through his fingers feeling that pleasurable stream move into his body whilst Laxys began to pull out only increasing the moans coming from him.

He panted, scanning the boy he had ravished and completely broken. His ass was still in the air with his hands strapped to the counter by the cuffs. He grinned, a little impressed such a flimsy little teenager could withstand Laxus's cock all the way. Loke must have done some really kinky ass stuff to make him this masochistic.

Laxus peered his head down with his fingers still in Grays mouth examining his anus.

It was bruised,badly bruised.

"Fuck.."he cursed pulling out of Grays mouth kneeling down behind him.

Gray breathed in, coughing the last remains of saliva clogging his throat turning his head around to face him. "W-what is it?" he asked.

"I damaged you, and not just normal damage. Big time damage.." He admitted, moving his fingers over the wrinkled up folds that were still hard from his cock.

Gray gave out a slight moan ignoring the sting he felt shuddering as he looked at the yellow haired man worried. "Is-is it that bad? Will I still be able to have sex?" he asked moving his wrist up as the cuffs shattered.

Laxus didn't say a word to him but instead moved closer to him,leaning his head down giving the popsicle a deep kiss to the lips before parting. "For now, rest your ass for a moment ok? Besides, you were the first one to take my cock halfway in gray." He snickered, slightly impressed by it.

Gray blushed, looking down flustered and aroused. "But that is going to help me, Laxus. I'm a masochist...a huge one... I need something before I go crazy and masturbate in front of the whole entire guild.."

"That wouldn't be so bad"

"L-laxus!"

He laughed, ruffling the black hair as he brought something out of his pocket, handing it to him.

Gray blinked for moment, looking at the small information card that had details to a nearby 'bi club' in the corner of magnolia. He looked up, stunned as to why he would offer Gray something like this knowing what type of a person he is.

"It's a club a friend of mine used to visit when he had urges like you, it's not really high on the masochism thing but they may supply you with one so you should check it out."

Gray thought for a moment before answering back. "W-will you promise me you wont tell Loke about this and what we did?"

Laxus nodded. "Promise. Just don't tell anyone your hole was screwed by me or else.." Instantly Gray was tilted over to the floor letting out a shriek as Laxus' hand rubbed over his bum cheek. He chuckled, leaning down to Grays twitching ear letting his breathing tickle his ear lobe. "I'd have to punish you then.."With that Laxus gave a good firm slap to his ass making him jolt forward moaning at the touch.

He nodded biting his lip. "Y-yes...Laxus-sama..."

He smiled, pressing his lips against his cheek." Good."

With the activities ended and the after smell of sex gone, it had reached midnight in Magnolia with Gray locking the guild doors with the key Mira left him, placing it under the mat for her in the morning.

He breathed in, smelling the nights air with his hair moving with the breeze. It was a beautiful night Gray had never experienced. He'd never thought he could enjoy mild masochism and sex like that without the use of whips and buttplugs to heighten the pleasure. But he still craved those toys. He still craved those words of dominancy he would give with him constantly interrupted by a slap with the whip. It was something that calmed him, made him who he was, something that Gray had enwrapped his whole existence with.

He took a step forward, moaning a little at the pain he felt at his anus, throbbing against his boxers with his erection springing up once more.

He looked down at the card biting his lip to submerge the thoughts of what this place might be like due to the way it looked.

"Might as well try it..."


	4. Act 4: Lustful shadows

It was the night the body of the ice boy was beginning to ache in pain from laxus and his incursion, making it slightly difficult to walk on his own two legs by himself as his anal stung and pierced his nerves from moving even though that was something he enjoyed the most about it.

Gray glanced down at the small paper in his palm Seeing how different the design was from many of the regular pubs or strip clubs he's visited countless times to get his arousal 'd admit it was intriguing, but it was altering his mind on what the place might actually be like seeing he's rarely visited places like these.

Grays foot hit the edge of a staircase hard, making him shake out of his thoughts with the paper almost slipping out of his hands. Both eyes beamed up, almost travelling to the back of his head as two big bulked-up bodyguards with black suits and eyes covered with tinted shades stood infront of his view, guarding the door he supposed was the club laxus mentioned with the same patterns and drawings from the invite on it.

He took a deep breath. Counting his losses with his shaking legs starting to move their way up the staircase carefully and swiftly, not trying to scare and intimidate them but more importantly not trying to show how much he was in pain at each step he took.

He lifted the small invitation up infront of them, watching as they both looked at each other concerned probably as to how a small frail guy like him got an invitation.

They both gave gray a meek nod of confirmation, stepping to the side to let him through.

He felt his heart began to race with the thoughts buzzing around in his head. Thinking about what type of place or situation he had just walked into knowing he wasn't used to this type of feeling of becoming restricted to enter a club. But for some reason, He was actually starting to like the suspense and hopefully he could seek out someone so that his arousal levels could hit below twenty so he wouldn't be so lustful and sexcraved around the guild hall with eyes gawking his movements like Loke did. But then he had to be grateful for that or else he would've ended up as a sexcraved demon.

Gray held the paper to his chest firmly. The doors starting to move to the sides for his grand entrance into the bar, feeling the warm toxic breeze that emitted from the cracks of mixed liquor and sweat, making him scrunch his nose in to prevent drowsiness.

He took a step forward into the club. Walking past two long red strings that were on either side of the doors with a red carpet going down the middle as his feet curled into his shoes at the heavy atmosphere of tobacco going passed his head, almost not being able to see where he was going.

The room was hard to see with the smoke fogging up his eyes but so far he had mad it through, noticing the dim lighting that was all over the walls with the small sounds of bickering and laughter echoing through the smoke almost making gray shiver in his bones at the thought of women in the room.

The intensity in the room was high with sexual tension at this point as it was the first thing gray could feel with his eyes directing to the red couches that were placed in a circle in the corner of the room, girls laying on top of two big guys as bulked up as the bodyguards with both of their arms touching every single part a girl could bare on her body, with men slouched on the bar counter all mingling and getting close to each other like it was something natural for a place like this.

Gray took another deep breath in. Walking towards the center of the club to get a better look at the place as he felt more of the tobacco stench filling his nose to the brim making him cough most of the fumes out of his body as he aimlessly looked around, trying to find someone he could talk to.

One of the guys at the counter was looking towards gray. he was short, but taller than the other teenager that was seductively leaning over the bar with his eyes also on gray with the corner of his lip lifting up to a smirk as he began to approach him.

"Well well, looked who we have here...another cute lil boy. Say, are you new here?.." He slurred in his words, stretching his arm out to wrap around his shoulder to press his body against his back as the intoxicating stench of raspberry flavored liquor plagued the aroma that had already surrounded gray.

Gray shuddered little in his bones at the feeling of the man's back pressed up against him so unprecedentedly, along with his arm over his shoulder like they were old friends meeting each other once again.

He blinked frantically, shuffling his back away from him "U-uh um I...I came to meet some uh..Well, friends I guess..." He hesitated with the sound of a woman's faint moan muffling his hearing a little as he cocked his head back to glance behind him.

She was getting fingered right then and there.

The man chuckled at Gray's cute manor, not faxed at all by the moans like it was something so uncanny here as he stuck his hand out for him "You've come to the right place my boy. The names Kazuto Senri, nice to meet you."

Gray took two glances at the man on his back, unwillingly offering his hand to shake his as he felt the minor wrinkles that were in his palm, easily being able to tell how old he was along with the attire that consisted of old seventy's pants and a v neck purple shirt along with his blonde hair parted to the side with gel that shone in the light.

He knows he has to deal with this man first before he could start looking for a person to take him. He needed to know the ropes and how this place worked in order to maintain his existence here without any was going to be hard with the mans scent bugging his nose irritably right now, but he has to try.

Kazuto stuck his hand out towards the seats that were directly behind them as he already detached his arm off gray to make his way there "Please, this way."

Gray took a huge gulp down his throat as he was escorted to the couch that was vacant besides the two men sitting on the opposite couch. They both starred at gray with a long cold look of confusion, making him feel slightly uncomfortable around them as he took his seat next to the man.

Kazuto let out a big sigh, plunging himself onto the couch as he stretched his arms out over the edge of the seat looking down at gray "So, what brings you here lil champ?" He asks.

Gray tried to get himself comfortable on the couch as his eyes scan the place, witnessing how sober and efficient everyone was acting then what he expected it to be like with hookers everywhere he went, bouncing off one lap to another with people talking dirty to one another. There were some people doing that, but Maybe this place wasn't as bad as he thought."I...I was given an invitation here by my friend laxus" He exclaims, slowly directing his head back towards the man.

The man snickered under his lips as he crosses his leg over the other, tilting his head up to the chandeliers "Laxus dreyar...heh..been a long time since I've seen that lightning bolts ass here" He coughs as gray could see from his eyes what kind of man laxus was to him before he looked back to Gray. "Say, I don't believe I know your name yet."

Gray stumbled a little bit, slightly hesitant to mention his name as he sat up straight, looking down towards his knees as his fingers started curling into his pants, "G-gray full buster..." He mumbles.

The man's eyebrow rose up, creating wrinkles in his forehead "Gray fullbuster huh.." he smirks, making gray notice his eyes fixated on him as he squirmed to the side a inch. "Say, your pretty shriveled up son. Are you alright? you don't need me to calm you down do you?"He leans down towards gray with his face inches apart from his with their nose slightly touching.

Gray blinked,slowly parting his face from his to have more of a distance. "n-no I'm fine thanks, i..i just came to look around."Gray noted,looking back to his lap hesitantly to try and steady his heart rate. His pain started to go down a little which was bugging him at this point. If he does something now to Gray or anything, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Kazuto chuckled at gray, rubbing his chin slowly and seductively infront of him as he tilted his head in curiosity. "So gray, what type of things are you into?" He asks.

Grays face heats up in embarrassment with his mind starting to take its place in wanting to name all the things he was into "u-u-uh well..." He stammers, rubbing the back of his head "It's not something i do for fun it's um...well, my kind of sex." He adds with his leg crossing over the other one to hide his already growing bulge that was feeding off his lewd imaginations.

The man gave gray a short glance before nodding, "I see...heh. And you must be a masochist aren't you? From your posture, you must love BDSM really badly.." He notices grays little move from where he was positioning himself with his leg perched over the other, chuckling under his lips.

Their silence began growing as gray gaze towards the sound of cups hitting together along with the cork of a bottle popping out from the liquor jar, foaming and frothing out of the bottle to slide down the edge slowly and temptingly to affect grays throat as he gulped down the clogging saliva slowly whilst turning his direction back to him. "u-um so about this place..."

Kazuto looked up from lighting his cigar, turning his direction towards him. "This place? Oh yea..." He took take a huge inhale of the smoke before blowing it back out "Well, the people here are somewhat into both sex or just normal boy and girl. For example.."His eyes moved around the room, landing on a group of people. "Over there..."

The ice boy altered his attention as his eyes scene with two girls with one either side of a man on the couch with a boy who looked roughly gray's age,hanging around the back of the couch with arms dangling down onto the man lazily and slummed like a monkey hanging around them for a master to treat his hungry state.

Gray was starting to feel something at this point and. His hands fisted against his crotch forcefully, pressing down on his growing bulge that started to direct more of his attention than the man that was talking to him, as he could feel the two people from the couch opposite them looking towards him wide eyed.

He just couldn't help it. It was something that would just pop up when he doesn't realize.

The man snickers at gray with the corner of his lips turning into a smirk "gettin aroused huh?" he asked.

Gray didn't answer him as he tried to numb the feeling as much as possible with his thumbs pressing down on his zipper line harshly, directing his attention back to him with flustered cheeks. "s-so do you people um...satisfy other peoples urges?" he asks to pass the tension.

"Well of course, otherwise this joint wouldn't be able to attract customers" He chuckles as he brings the cigarette up to his lips of which gray counted, his fifth time to inhale another mist into his lungs.

Grays eyes were flickering at his response, feeling the zipper of his pants poke his hands whilst shuffling his body towards the side to avoid awkward eye contact. "u-u-u-uh what type of um, pleasure do you guys offer here?" he stutters.

The man places his arm over the edge of the couch to make himself more comfortable, peering over to what seemed like his staff as they were cleaning the bar counter whilst talking amongst a few ladies that were obviously drunk at this stage. "Well you see, we don't supply the sex that people are into or are needing. We let them have the free will to mingle with other people here and also allow them to share the same sexual experience with another person who also enjoys there type of thing. For example..." his eyes once again scanned the room but this time landing on people with a sharp gaze. "over there."

Gray looked over. He blinked. Eyes stinging a little in the corners from starring so intensely as a young boy, probably in his seventeens, rubbing his back ever so calmly into another boys back with the guys hand behind him goes into his pants, jerking off the huge bulge that was there.

"He's probably the type to enjoy humiliation, teasing and probably mocking by someone or in sexual terms, the dominant."He points out before turning his direction back with his eyebrow raised. "But still, what brings a frail boy like you whose fisting his crotch in lust to a club like this?" He asks again.

Gray gulps, trying to see if he could move his fist away from his crotch but his bulge was just too noticeable if he did. "j-j-j-just experimenting is all..." he mutters.

The man laughs as he took another big inhale of the cigarette before pushing himself up off the couch, stretching his suit out fashionably before turning around. "well, it was nice to meet you gray fullbuster. I hope you enjoy this place to the fullest and... "he leans down towards his ear, whispering. "I hope you can find a willing dominant to fix your sexual desires. little bitch..." he gave grays ear a mini bite to the ear lobe, chuckling in his ear as he took his leave.

Gray felt his cock throb in his pants at the sudden action from the man as he layed his back onto the couch, his head looked up towards the purple rooftops, letting himself get lost in his thoughts as he started to realize why Laxus would bring him to a place like this. He could finally be accepted for who he was and didn't have to be ashamed about it. he knew it was something he didn't want to hide for long but he might have to change his timetable on how he would arrive here after being at the guild without people suspecting what he's doing up so late at a pub like this. He wouldn't mind it but, if the flame brain were to find out...

Gray shook his head at the thought, lifting his head back up to notice two boys that were sitting opposite from him before now infront of him, one blonde haired and the other with dark black hair both looking towards him with wide open eyes and blinking mindlessly towards him.

Gray struggles to get onto his arms to lift himself, sitting infront of them with his arousal starting to dim down a little, "w-w-what is it?" he jerks.

the blonde bit his lip."o-oh sorry it was just us..." The blonde jolts towards the guy standing next to him before looking back towards gray. "We um...we couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." he says, biting on his lower lip as his fingers clung to the edge of his baggy grey pants tightly.

Grays eyes started to wonder over them for a moment. Seeing their eyes both starring at Gray in lust and more importantly in temptation as they both were grabbing onto their clothing tightly.

Gray didn't know if he could trust what these guys were saying as they attire did look a little odd. Baggy clothing on the blonde haired male with a piercing to his left ear, and eyes the color of the sea with a crystal clear blue touch with the black haired male with a cloak around him like he was trying to blend in like a shadow with only his gray pants the only color with him with eyes that were the color of chocolate.

Gray bit his lip. looking towards them both as he held his wrist with the other hand irritably. "W-what about our conversation?" he asks.

They both glance at each other before looking back to gray."I-it's just we couldn't help but notice your body language and um...we thought we might bring you to a place that handles 'your' type of sex.." the black haired man spoke this time, emphasizing on the 'your' part.

Gray gave a weird look to them, gulping down his thoughts as he tilted his head. "A place to handle me?"

The blonde nods. "Here, they would be able to help you..." the man steps out infront of him, giving him a small piece of paper with a address, number and a small symbol that looked like a lion with its teeth shining from its mouth. "Come by tomorrow night alright? Its not that far away from here.." he says before giving gray one last look of desire, turning his back away to the exit with his companion following with him.

Gray was lost in a trance whilst looking at the paper. He was confused yet slight excited to be introduced to another place that could help his urges that he himself cannot handle. But he was starting to get a little worried on what could possibly happen to him. He didn't want anything to hurt his body or even to give him STD's which he has been keeping a low profile on with how he enters sex.

He tucks the paper into his pocket, straightening out his jacket before lifting himself off the couch to head towards the exit.

He closes the doors behind him. noticing none of the bodyguards that were here before were there to stop him,rubbing his hands together in excitement from finally meeting people like him, and feelinghow cold it had become as his breath became a pillow of clouds that escaped his lips. It was late at night and hopefully he could make it back home safely.

"g-gray?..."


End file.
